Brooke And Sam- I love you
by Jabi07
Summary: Brooke discovers Sam gone but to later find out she has been beaten up and admitted to hospital. Will she get a second chance to tell Sam how much she loves her?
1. Chapter 1

**Brooke And Sam- I Love You**

**Part one**

**Brooke**

Brooke placed the stack of pancakes onto the table before taken a step back to admire her work feeling more than proud of how well they had turned out! She beamed as she thought confidently to herself "I can do this! I can be a Mom!" She sighs contently as she waits a moment before on top of her lungs calling for Sam to get her breakfast,

"Sam! Breakfast for the third and final time..." Brooke stop still as she stood in Sam's bedroom doorway irritated as once again she had left through the window,

"Damn! Got to put a lock on that thing !" She marched angrily out the house opening her car door,

"Hey Brooke bit early for work?" Nathan stood with a smiling Jamie,

"Hey boys! Listen I would love to stay and chat but it's Sam " Nathan took in her panicked and irritated body laugague and knew that Sam had ran off again,

"She gone again huh?"

"Yeah. I'm such an idiot! How could I think that I could be a role model for her?"

"Hey I don't want to hear that Davis you are the best thing to happen to that girl!" Brooke smiled even though she still didn't believe it as a deep intense feeling of panic rose inside her stomach making her eyes water,

"What if she's in trouble... Wandering round for god knows how long! Oh god Nate we have find her!" Nathan understood that feeling of helplessness as all your fears cloud your mind desperate to find your baby safe and sound, Nathan instinctively clung onto Jamie his heart pounding,

"Yeah uh I'll drop Jamie over to Skills and I'll help you look for her Brooke" Brooke nodded her head offering her gratitude as she climbed into her car head whirling with thoughts of what could happen to Sam.

Sam shivered slightly as she wandered through the streets knowing that she should of brought her jacket with her! Her head was pounding and her throat dry as she had been walking for hours her mind swirling with deep thoughts. She was heading further out of town which made her eyes water as all she wanted was to go back to the place she now called home but she couldn't! She had let Brooke down once again! Going way to far this time so much so that there would be no way that Brooke would foster her now! She loves Brooke and was slowly beginning to call her mom, Sam shock her head knowing it will do her no good thinking about Brooke and the life she could of had! To late for that now she thought darkly as she stopped walking turning to face a car that had stopped beside her a man of bout early twenties staring back at her,

"You ok kid?" Sam shrugs hauntingly,

"What's it to you?"

"Well I wouldn't be human if I didn't stop to check know would I?" Sam shrugs again silent tears still streaming down her face,

"Where you off to? I could give you a lift if you'd like?" Sam hated the thought of this, mainly as she didn't know him! But mainly as her instincts were telling her not to trust him but she had no choice as she needed out of tree hill and she knew she couldn't walk much further,

"Just take me to where you going" Sam says as she sits herself edgily beside this guy staring blankly out the window as he drove her thoughts on Brooke and Jack.

Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton and Haley had been driving around tree hill all morning but to no luck finding her, which wasn't helping Brooke as the longer it went the more she got herself worked up. Haley and Peyton both tried reassuring her but was failing as both mothers themselves felt frightened for Brooke, as Haley kept phoning Skills to check on Jamie and Peyton kept rubbing her belly where her first baby was safe and sound inside of her,

"Brooke the police are here" Lucas says shocked as looked out the window making everyone tense dreading what they had to say,

"Hello? I'm looking for a Brooke Davis"

"That's me. It's Sam isn't it officers! Please just tell me..."

"Uh can we come in? This is not something to discuss on your doorstep" Brooke led the officers inside and waited anxiously for what news they had for her,

"We are here about your foster child Sam. She was found beaten up and left on the side of the highway on the outskirts of town. She's getting treated at the you like us to take you?" Brooke nodded her head numb with shock as she swallows back bile and staggers over to them her legs weak and shaking, as she follows the officers out the house vaguely hearing her friends calling out that they'd meet her down there as she got into the police car and was taken away. Brooke sat silently beside her Sam listening to the beeping of the machines as she watched Sam sleeping peacefully beside her as she lightly strokes her hair,

"Oh Sam I'm so so sorry that I failed you! But you know that when you get out of here I promise you that I will never never let you down again. I love you Sam" Brooke kisses Sam's hand as she holds it tightly pressing it against her face,

"Brooke honey? It's getting late how bout I take over here and you get some rest huh?" Brooke shakes her head smiling gratefully at her best friend,

"No I need to be here when she wakes up! But you should go rest up mom to be! You must be exhausted!" Peyton sighs lightly as she sits next to Brooke taking her hand into hers and squeezes tightly,

"We will both stay here together !" Brooke rested her head onto her best friends shoulder still clutching Sam's hand in hers as they stayed there all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Brooke and Peyton sat by Sam's bedside all night both a silent strength to each other which they have always been to each other, Peyton wished deep down that Sam would wake soon as she hated the thought of Brooke having to go through the heartache of losing a child! As if on cue Lucas comes into the room carrying a tray of steaming coffee,

"Hey how's Sam?" Peyton and Brooke looked sad as they shrugged not sure how to answer the question, making Lucas kiss Peyton lightly on the forehead and take hold of Brooke's hand,

"She is tough Brooke. She needed to be for so long she has you now and she's so lucky!"

"Thank you Luc! I don't know how I'd cope if you guys were not here! But maybe you should go home and get some rest I wouldn't want you going into labour!" Peyton was about to refuse when Lucas chipped in making her relent knowing deep down that they were right especially as the doctor said that she needed to rest a lot! So she left them to it praying that everything was going to finally work out for them all! Brooke was now on her own with Sam while Lucas went to check on Peyton another concern for her when she lightly felt Sam's finger brush her hand making Brooke sit up alert ,

"Sam? Baby you awake?" Sam's eyes flicker slowly open and as soon as she sees Brooke she bursts into tears making Brooke hold her gently stroking her hair soothingly,

"Luc go get the doctor!" Brooke says as Lucas re enters the room leaving a relieved Brooke comforting a sobbing Sam.


End file.
